Currently, step-down direct current power converter is widely used for the working frequency of the power converter's circuit is high, and the circuit is stably.
The traditional step-down direct current power converter normally adopts a pulse width modulation mode to drive, so, no matter the step-down direct current power converter is in a overloading mode, or a light loading mode, an outputting inductor is always working at a current continuous mode (CCM), that is, a current of the inductor is always larger than zero. In the current continuous mode, a conducting cycle (frequency) of a switching tube does not change, and equals to a clock frequency, the power converter merely adjusts outputting to adjust outputting power of the circuit.
However, every time the switching tube is conducting or shutting down, it consumes a certain amount of power, if the conducting times of the switching tube is reduced, and the load works as usual, so an aim of reducing the consumption of the circuit is realized, however, currently there is no corresponding method to solve the problem of the switching consumption of the step-down direct current power converter.